


More of a Hindrance than a Help

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [111]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones is mad, Gen, Kirk is amused, Spock is unhelpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Jim is hurt, but McCoy can't do much because Spock won't leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	More of a Hindrance than a Help

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:OH hahaha XD No, I haven't seen Cabin Pressure. But if it has Benny in it then I want to. Okay, Kirk has been beaten bloody and senseless and Mccoy is having trouble treating him because Spock won't leave.

Kirk was lying on a bed in the sickbay, his entire body a bruised and bloody mess, and yet he was chuckling weakly, because his CMO was about to blow a gasket due to the actions of his first officer.

"Spock, you need to move damn it, I can’t treat him with you hovering over him like a mother hen" shouted Bones, and when he got no response, he grabbed the Vulcan by his shoulders and physically pushed him into a chair, where he would be less of a hindrance.

Even after Spock was physically out of the way, Bones was nervous and jumpy because of his unblinking stare, until finally he turned to the first officer and said “Spock leave the room or so help me, I will stick you with something unpleasant!"

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. Bones, don’t be mean to Spock, he’s just worried about his   
> captain.


End file.
